


Do You Still Believe in Love?

by Kaarishek



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Why did I write this idk either, angst???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 20:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13748538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaarishek/pseuds/Kaarishek
Summary: Thanks for reading! This was just an idea for a fic that I had, I know it's super cliche but I hope yall beautiful people liked it!Have a bedazzlin' day!im still a slut for kudos pls give yes





	Do You Still Believe in Love?

Dan and Phil sat on the sofa, Dan having assumed browsing position and Phil watching cartoons absentmindedly. Phil sighed and looked around the room, bored out of his mind.  
“I wanna do something…” Phil whined at Dan like a bored child. “This is boring, I want to go outside.”  
Dan chuckled and looked over at Phil. “I'm too lazy.”  
“Pleeeeeease,” Phil whimpered, “It's a nice day.”  
Dan sighed, reluctantly closing his laptop and standing up. “Fine.” He pulled on his shoes and walked to the door, with Phil following excitedly. They walked outside and down the stairs, and Phil looked around, smiling, as they walked down the pavement.  
“See? It's so pretty outside. Aren't you glad we went out?” Phil smiled and took hold of Dan's hand as he walked serenely. Dan shrugged dismissively despite his wide smile.  
“I guess it's rather pleasant if you think about it. Are you hungry?” At this, Phil nodded happily. Dan muttered, “I quite like going places with you, Philly.”  
Phil smiled and sighed softly, laying his head on Dan's shoulder. “Yeah, you're a fun person. And don't call me Philly…” Dan chuckled and walked slowly with Phil. “Ooh! Starbucks!” Phil exclaimed as he looked at Dan pleadingly.  
“Is no an option?” Phil shook his head, laughing, and Dan sighed, “Okay, come on.” Dan let go of Phil's hand as they walked inside and ordered. Phil followed close behind him shyly, smiling at the other customers absentmindedly. The two sat down at the back of the shop so as to have a quiet place to chat. Phil sat next to Dan and laid his head on his shoulder as he sipped his coffee, smiling serenely.   
Phil looked up at Dan, not bothering to take his head off of Dan’s shoulder. He sighed happily and softly thought aloud, “I’m lucky, yknow, to have you.” He blushed slightly at what he’d said, but in his peaceful tiredness he couldn’t bring himself to say anything against it; no matter how profusely he testified against it, it was true how much Phil admired his dear friend.   
Dan couldn’t help but smile and chuckle at this. He never thought about how he felt about Phil, and when he did he promptly distracted himself from it. Phil Lester, his flatmate and dearest companion, was the one person everyone has in one’s life - that is, someone who, anytime you think of them or hear their voice, makes you feel a tingling warmth in your heart. To Dan, this warmth was a hindrance, to say the least, as he is straight, of course. The warmth he feels whenever he looks into Phil’s pure blue eyes is not straight. One must deny something that is not part of them… Or so one may think. Dan was hopelessly enamored with his best friend, a male. ‘But I’m not gay, I know I’m not,” he would persistently remind himself. But now he’d been thinking too long and Phil was gazing in amusement at him.   
“Dan, you still there?” Phil inquired with the joyful smile Dan was so used to seeing, that he still yet found so stunning.   
Dan chuckled awkwardly and nodded, “Yeah, sorry, I was just spacing out.” He sighed and looked at the wall absentmindedly, muttering, “I really do love being your friend.” Phil smiled at him and closed his eyes peacefully.   
Moments turned to minutes, minutes which felt like hours for the two. They sat in a somewhat awkward silence, neither able to keep his eyes off the other. Soon the time came when both of them had finished their coffee and stood, walking out and down the pavement, back to their flat. When they arrived, Phil opened the door and went inside after Dan.   
Dan yawned, and without saying a word to Phil sat down on the sofa and laid his head back with a low sigh. Phil looked at him and cleared his throat and inquired mildly, “Hey Dan, are you feeling alright?” He hesitated for a moment before sitting on the sofa next to Dan.  
Dan sighed and for whatever reason he felt as though he might cry. “… Yeah. Everything’s fine, Phil, don’t worry about it.” Phil laid a hand softly on his shoulder and smiled at him sadly.   
For a while he didn’t say anything. Silence can say lots, but sometimes it isn’t enough. Phil conveyed his emotions through words, he always had. “Dan, I worry about you sometimes. I want you to be happy, ‘cause you matter a lot to me.” Dan looked to Phil with a smile on his face and unmistakable sadness in his eyes. He tried to speak but the words turned tangled and meaningless before he could bring them together into loose, imperfect sentences to try and express the complexity of his ideas.  
“I… Phil, I just-” Dan sighed and shrugged, holding back his tears, “I don’t know anymore.” He sighed shakily and buried his face into Phil’s chest resignedly. Phil pet Dan’s hair empathetically, holding the brunette close to him. Dan felt tears start to escape him, but at this point he didn’t care about it.  
Phil’s heart was breaking at the sight of Dan feeling this down. “Dan… We should talk about this, I think.” Dan pulled away from Phil and sat with his knees drawn to his face.   
“I don’t want to… But okay.” Dan looked at Phil, sniffling, his face red and tear-stained. Phil hugged him tightly and sighed.  
“What’s going on? Are you unhappy because of something? Is- …Is it me?”  
Dan shook his head and sighed, “No… It’s not you, you make me happy… But, look, it’s,” Dan breathed in deeply and nearly shouted, “Look, it’s me okay?” Phil looked at him with confusion but before he could say anything Dan continued, “I- I fucking fell in love with you! And I feel bad because… Because I…“ Dan sighed and cried into Phil’s embrace.  
Phil gasped softly and hugged Dan close, his heart racing. He insisted, “It’s okay! I- I’m flattered, really. And when it all comes down to the truth, I…” Phil sighed and mumbled, “I love you… I have, for god knows how long…”  
Dan shrugged away from him dismissively. “Bull,” he muttered, “You're lying. You're only mocking me for being gay…”  
Phil shook his head and laid his hand on Dan's shoulder. “No, Dan, I'm being serious. I love you.”  
“Whatever!” Dan grumbled, frustrated. Phil sighed and sat on Dan's lap, facing him.  
“I do love you. Do you want me to prove it?” At this Dan merely nodded, awestruck. Phil leaned in closer to Dan, looking into his eyes.   
God, those eyes. Dan could get lost in them any day. He felt his face grow warm, noticing that Phil was so close that their noses were almost touching. Phil slowly and gently kissed Dan and wrapped his arms around his neck.  
Dan felt sparks spreading through his body, his face totally red. He melted into Phil's embrace slowly and kissed him back with uncertainty. Is this what it felt to kiss a guy? Or was it just the wonderfulness of Phil? As Dan held Phil close he realized that he didn't care. All Dan wanted was Phil.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was just an idea for a fic that I had, I know it's super cliche but I hope yall beautiful people liked it!  
> Have a bedazzlin' day!
> 
> im still a slut for kudos pls give yes


End file.
